User talk:High Goddess Venus-Afrodite-Finelia
Bot Questions Hey Finelia, on your blog post about OLIVIA commands, you listed a command for reading YouTube videos aloud. Does that just mean in the chat, or actually voiced? If actually voiced, who will do the voice for her? Blutbad (talk) 01:25, March 6, 2016 (UTC) :Never mind, disregard that first question, that's got to be impossible....xD Blutbad (talk) 01:41, March 6, 2016 (UTC) ::I remembered what it was I forgot. Can we get the Thank You (blush) and hug back that KINMUNE has for OLIVIA? if so that'd be great...Blutbad (talk) 01:44, March 6, 2016 (UTC) Emojii? I made a really strange emojii. Should I delete it? It's the one with (lesbian) as a trigger. If you think I should remove it I will.Blutbad (talk) 02:40, March 6, 2016 (UTC) COME BACK Come back, Fin! Unless you're asleep! I know I banned you, but I undid it immediately....Sorry. Come back, please. Blutbad (talk) 02:37, March 7, 2016 (UTC) Chat Hey, Fin, could you come to chat for a while, please? I wanted to finish up some of the stuff we were discussing last night. Regards, Blutbad (talk) 14:27, March 7, 2016 (UTC) :Can you please return to chat? I am not on the phone, ATM after all, she had to go for a bit. If you show up and I'm not there, either I got called back after I sent that or I got tired of waiting for you to show up and left. Regards, Blutbad (talk) 19:54, March 11, 2016 (UTC) Fix Honored User Can you please fix the page I just made, called Temple: Honored User? I screwed it up and I'd like you to see if you can fix it. Regards,Blutbad (talk) 22:10, March 7, 2016 (UTC) : Found a symbol for the honored user. Check Medal of Honor in Images, and you'll see the one I think we should use. 22:28, March 7, 2016 (UTC) :: Sorry, I just realized I hadn't signed in. That was Blutbad. Blutbad (talk) 01:38, March 8, 2016 (UTC) Thanks You did good. Also, it's fine, no worries. Have a nice day. Regards, Blutbad (talk) 14:14, March 8, 2016 (UTC) Sorry Sorry I didn't see you leave, Fin. I was doing something else and I didn't see. Good night, I hope you sleep well, and for when you DO see this, good morning and I hope you slept well. Regards, Blutbad (talk) 18:25, March 10, 2016 (UTC) Block Fin. I have been blocked, falsely accused of vandalism as an anon. I have not done so, and my block is only one day as i write this. if you wish to speak to me, come here to this chat. I will be here. This is the only wiki i can be on and do stuff, apparently. Talk to you later. Regards, Voltz 18:39, March 29, 2016 (UTC) :Fin. I am sorry. My block has been extended and I can only be here for three months. If you want to talk to me come here. Cya. Regards, Voltron The Robot King. FIN! Fin, come back. I unbanned you. Voltron. Colors Purple for admins, green for chat mods and since we don't have any other active 'staff' categories do we need anymore? Well, maybe one for bots? if you do bots as well, orange, maybe?